Saving the World
by himitsutenshi
Summary: I frowned, as so often happens when I think of the world today. Gone are the peaceful days of my adolescence, when all I had to worry about was boys, school, and of course, “saving the world” from galactic villains. But how does one save the world from
1. Prolouge

_Hello everyone! This is my first foray into fanfiction in quite a few years. I'm not very proud of my other stories – most are incomplete and poorly written. The beginning chapters are a little short, but they get longer as the story progresses. Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize here. They belong to their respective owners. The ideas though, are uniquely mine. _

**Prologue**

I stood at the window and sighed. Everyone had long since retired, I should be in bed too, but here I was, compelled to watch the moonlight dance over the trees and pond outside of the house. I longed to be out there, soaking up the delicious rays of the moon. With that light comes the peace and serenity that I need to survive in this war-torn world.

I frowned, as so often happens when I think of the world today. Gone are the peaceful days of my adolescence, when all I had to worry about was boys, school, and of course, "saving the world" from galactic villains. But how does one save the world from itself?

The world is locked in a war of sorts. With each day of fighting, animosity towards each other grows. Soon people will forget what they're fighting for; they will only remember that they are supposed to fight. Japan has asked my friends and I to join in this fight, to "aid our country in this time of great need." We refused…we don't fight to help a country; we fight to help the world.

I turned away from the window as clouds covered the moon. A terrible storm was rolling in, destroying the peacefulness that I sought. This house was supposed to be a refuge -- a hiding place -- a place where we bide our time until the people of Earth are ready for our help.

A clap of thunder sounds in the distance as I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. The senshi and I know that the time for Crystal Tokyo approaches. What we don't know is how the world transitions to this era of peace. And we so desperately need that time of peace.

Setsuna said that there is to be an ice-age, and I am to use the ginzuishou to free the people. Crystal Tokyo will be born, and I will rule the world. But between this extreme global warming and the constant use of the Earth's resources, I don't see how it's possible for an ice-age to occur.

The rain started pounding on the roof as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Perspectives

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize here. They belong to their respective owners. The ideas though, are uniquely mine. _

**Chapter 1 - Perspectives**

"...no end appears to be in sight. Reports now indicate that the United States is planning to launch a nuclear attack at the Middle East, which promised to retaliate not just by firing back at the US, but at all their allies too. Japan has been an ally of the…"

"This is depressing," said Minako, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, head slumped on her hand.

"I know," said Makoto from the other end of the couch, "nuclear weapons. It's like they don't think what this is doing to our world. Forests and creatures are disappearing left and right."

"Which is why," said Mamoru, walking into the room, "we need to be doing something now. I'm getting tired of all this waiting. This is my Earth that is being destroyed, and these are my people on it! It's not right for us to be sitting here doing nothing while people are out there dying!"

"We follow the princess. If the princess says we wait, we wait," said Michiru, following Mamoru into the room, "I don't question it. Questioning her has only brought us complications and problems in the past. Do I have to remind you how much she hates violence?"

"I know, you don't have to remind me. I'm just sick of waiting. I do not like sitting here doing nothing. People are dying…the people that Usako and I are supposed to rule!"

"You sound extremely conceited when you say that. 'The people we are supposed to rule,' honestly." Said Makoto, a look of disgust on her face, "lucky I know you better than that, or I would think that you only care about ruling this planet--"

"Of course I care about ruling this planet," said Mamoru, cutting her off. "These are my people; they need rulers who care about their well-being, not about all this political nonsense that you see today! But it's not the only thing I care about. I care about Usako and Chibiusa too. For you to even suggest--"

"I was only pointing out that you need to watch what you say," Makoto replied, "especially around Usagi-chan. Can you not see how much this war is hurting her? I heard her up last night, pacing the room, muttering. No doubt she thought we were all asleep. Where were you when she needed comforting? I believe you two share a room."

Mamoru didn't blush, but a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, hardly noticeable.

"I was in the basement, on the computers," he said, "almost all night. Studying the strategies of the opponents and the impact those various strategies could have on the environment, trying to figure out how to prevent the Earth from being damaged beyond repair. The nuclear strikes will be devastating. I can't let that happen. My people, my Earth; they are crying out to be saved. We must save them, we cannot stand by and let this happen! Usako must see reason!"

Minako and Makoto looked at him, torn between sympathy and disgust. Michiru, however, just gazed at Mamoru with her cool, impassive stare.

"Think whatever you wish," she said, "but you are on no account to bring this up to her. She is upset enough as it is, without worrying about treachery from you. But if you want to go and fight, we will not stop you. But be warned, while you may put this planet above her, she cares more about you than this entire universe."

And with that, Michiru left the room.

"Well, that just shows that she completely missed the point," said Mamoru, glaring at door Michiru had just passed through, before turning to look at the girls on the couch, "I hope you two didn't miss it too."

Mamoru left, disappearing into the basement office. Minako and Makoto could only stare after him.


	3. Possibilities

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize here. They belong to their respective owners. The ideas though, are uniquely mine. _

**Chapter 2 - Possibilities**

Missiles flew overhead, crashing into buildings. Though the house was well protected, the occupants retreated to the basement all the same. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood alert, ready to whisk the princess off should the need arise. Rei, Minako, and Makoto stood trying to comfort Usagi, who was crying on the cot.

"Why?" She said, burying her face in her hands, "Why must they fight so? Can't they see that they are only hurting themselves? I want them to stop!"

She collapsed face down on the cot, sobbing some more.

"Usagi-chan," began Minako, rubbing her back, "everything will get better in the end. Don't worry. We already know that there is peace in the time of Crystal Tokyo, and that the time for the Ice Age is approaching. But if you want to fight, we will follow you."

"No!" sobbed Usagi, "fighting never cures anything! I just want everyone to stop this madness. We are all the same people here, why can't they see that? Fighting amongst ourselves just makes us weaker to the true villains."

As Usagi spoke, she began to glow silver. As her words became more passionate, the light around her grew brighter, blinding them all. The girls shielded their eyes with their hands, trying to peer through the light to see Usagi. When the light finally faded, the senshi gave a little gasp of shock.

"Usagi-chan, you're hair," said Rei, "you've got silver mixed in with the blonde now."

"What?" exclaimed Usagi, touching her hand to her head, "that isn't right. I thought Neo-Queen Serenity still had her blonde hair…"

"Perhaps the future is different than the one you saw Neko," said Uranus, kindly, "The future isn't set in stone, you know. Pluto showed you a future possibility, probably the one most likely at that time."

Usagi looked confused, "but how is it possible that the Black Moon were able to come back in time? Their attack should have only been a possibility."

Uranus sighed, and answered, "There will always be things that are certain. They usually depend solely on one person. No matter what possibility, there will definitely be a Neo-Queen Serenity, because you will always strive for the peace that she represents. There will also certainly be a Black Moon, because you will always show compassion and choose to banish rather than kill."

"Oh. That's all rather confusing," said Usagi, looking a little dizzy, "I don't think--" Usagi collapsed.

"Usagi-chan!" screeched Minako. Saturn grabbed Usagi's wrist.

"She's fine," said Saturn, "I think she just wore herself out. She hasn't been sleeping too well lately, plus she accidentally used the ginzuishou to turn her hair silver. Why though?"

"It is interesting," said Ami, "Do we take this as a sign that Crystal Tokyo is approaching, or is it a sign that the future is not what we are expecting? Is this good or bad? I wish Setsuna-san was here so I could ask her some questions."

"Setsuna told us that she couldn't be here during this time. She is not allowed to answer any of our questions regarding the past or the future. She said that the future depends on it," said Neptune.

"Sometimes I think that she's never here in a time of need," grumbled Rei, "It's very unhelpful. At the least though, I'm going to ask the fire. Maybe we can get the answers we need from there."

"I think everyone needs to lie down and get some rest. Tomorrow we can assess the damage that has been done, if there has indeed been damage," spoke Uranus from her spot on the staircase.

Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto pulled out their sleeping bags and settled onto the floor for a restless night of sleep. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn settled in for a long night of keeping watch.

Mamoru was in the small office next door, pouring over strategies and maps without a care to what had been going on in the room next to him.


End file.
